Huangfu Haoyue
“I am the raging flames of the burning heavens and I can burn all living things. I am the saint of the burning heavens and I wish to unite the world. I am the holy son of the burning heavens and I am invincible…”Chapter 64 – Raging Flames of the Burning Heavens Pre Novel (Background) Huangfu Haoyue is the Forty-second Holy Son of the Burning Heaven Church. The Burning Heaven Church was a major power of the Eastern Sea Region that gathered its forces and left to attempt to enter the Martial Holy Lands. It is unclear if the Burning Heaven Church was successful in entering the Martial Holy Lands, however what is known is that they trespassed into the territory of a supreme expert and were wiped out. Huangfu Haoyue is the sole survivor. He pleaded and begged for his life, swearing to do anything that the expert asked. The unknown expert ordered Huangfu Haoyue to take his infant son, Chu Feng, to the Chu Clan of the Azure Province on the Nine Provinces Continent. Huangfu Haoyue was told to deliver the infant specifically to Chu Yuan, state that the infant must be named Chu Feng, and to protect the infant for the rest of it's life. After delivering the infant as commanded, Huangfu Haoyue left Chu Yuan and began the life of a beggar in the Azure Province. He had been driven insane with fear and forgotten his own identity. While living as a beggar, his cultivation seemingly disappears entirely, though his body remains incredibly strong and cannot be harmed by anyone in the Nine Provinces. Though he cannot be harmed and disregards any physical abuse that results from being a beggar, he is occasionally provoked when the flame-like scar on his forehead is touched. While provoked, his cultivation returns along with the knowledge of his mission to protect Chu Feng and his fear of Chu Feng's father. Any attempts by Chu Feng to get information about himself, his true family, or who the beggar is, always results in Huangfu Haoyue once again forgetting himself out of fear and returning to the state of being a simpleton-like beggar with no cultivation. Huangfu Haoyue is responsible for creating several "Danger Zones" filled with incomparably hot flames while provoked. These danger zones cannot be entered by anyone under the Martial King Realm and even after the flames recede, the heat of the zone remains difficult for Heaven Realm experts to venture into. He has a unique power to summon flames from within his body that will burn whatever he desires, and leave anything he desires safe as unburned. While making use of these Heaven Burning Flames, the flame-like scar on his forehead glows like molten iron and expands across his face in a spider-webbing, blood-vein-like fashion. Huangfu Haoyue was praised as being the only Holy Son of the Burning Heaven Church to reach a higher cultivation than the active Pope of the Burning Heaven Church. He was a very powerful and charasmatic character of the Burning Heaven Church before it was exterminated. Novel Volume 1 - Battle of Dignity Chu Feng discovers a man who protected him from a school's elder by killing him within the flames that will burn in the desert near a tomb. Volume 2 - Sweeping Through the Nine Provinces He appears on several occasions. Chu Feng finds out that he was the one who brought Chu Feng to the Nine Provinces. Volume 3 - Eastern Sea Region He recounts his tale to Chu Feng, regarding the Holy Road and even thanks him. His mind was manipulated by Chu Feng's father to feel fear. Chapter 986 Volume 5 - The Battle of the Overlord Domain {text} Martial Artist Cultivation References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Eastern Sea Region Category:Half Martial Emperor